Readyroom discussion
by Athemis
Summary: Basically a little fluff base piece I wrote after a chat on MSN. However, I couldn't bring myself to split up J/7 so I had to improvise.


I'm sitting here in her ready room, taking another sip of my drink. It stopped being alcoholic an hour ago but the room doesn't seem to have noticed. They are all laughing now. The captain, who is situated to my right, lets out a small snort. I never thought I would find such human "qualities" pleasing but that simple sound fills me with a warmth I cannot explain. Chakotay is sitting opposite her, laughing with her. Every so often he leans in and touches her leg. I know I shouldn't be jealous, after all its a superficial human emotion, yet I cannot help it. Lt. Paris seems the worst effected of the group, his words are beginning to slur as he starts another topic of conversation.  
I sit and listen, nod on occasion. To them I seem to be contributing in my usual fashion. Reality? I have no idea what they are talking about. Thousands of species knowledge locked in my head and I am truly stumped. I smile inwardly, call it Borg humour. Well, what would be Borg humour if they actually had one. I smile again before the phrase "Simple things please simple minds" suddenly passes through my head, causing me to be momentarily annoyed. My human side definitely takes some getting used to.

"I'm telling you" Lt. Paris starts, interrupting my thoughts. It's amazing anyone actually understands him at this point. "They are just friends"  
I'm not sure why this is of relevance but it seems to have thrown the captain, my captain i think whilst flicking a glance over at the commander, for a loop. She sits almost in shock causing me to raise my implanted eyebrow. Poor Tom.

"TOM!" She practically screams. "You cannot be serious!" He smiles back at her shrugging his shoulders with his boyish charm before taking another drink. "They were lovers! I'm surprised you don't agree. I thought that line of thought would be right up YOUR street" She snorts, I know she has amused her self. I wonder if it would have had the same effect on me if I were to understand?

"Yeah well" he replies somewhat childishly "Just cause I think they were friends doesn't mean I never Imagi..."

"OKAY" The captain interrupts laughing. "I get the point" The group diverse into another fit of laughter. I'm not sure why the designation of these individuals is causing so much humour. It's times like this I wish I was more human. There is just so much logic doesn't understand when it comes to humanity. "Come on Seven back me up" I am momentarily frozen, I did not expect to be asked about this. The captain looks at me expectantly with those blue-grey eyes and I am unable to disappoint her.

"I agree with the Captain" I say, it's not really a lie. I mean she may be right, she usually is. I know I have chosen right when I am rewarded with that smile, the one she reserves just for me.

"There you have it boys" She says confidently. I absolutely adore the inflictions in her voice as she says it. "The Borg have spoken. You cannot argue with Borg conclusions! They are most efficient" She looks at me whilst saying the last word and my insides glow. I love this woman, who'd have thought it possible? I would have laughed, well to coin a phrase, if I had been told I would have fallen for the captain when I first joined this crew.

There are a few grumbles and laughs heard before everyone heads back to their quarters. Chakotay gives the captain a hug, a hug that is a little too long in my opinion. She must agree as I see her push him off and send him on his way. She takes my hand and we walk to her quarters. It's routine now, apparently it makes me old fashioned. I think Kathryn said I was "gentlemanly" once, I just like spending time with her. We reach her doors and she looks at me slightly confused. It never fails to amaze me how quickly she can sober up when she is worried.

"Whats wrong love?" She asks in a whisper. My heart is thudding now, I'm surprised she can't hear it.

"I... I... Kathryn" I start, frowning at my inability to get my words out. I guess what the unpleasent emotion I am feeling is embarrassment now. "I... What were you talking about? In the ready room I mean." She looks at me, confusion evident in her eyes. It seems takes her a minute but her eyes shine with realisation with what I have just said.

"Seven? You didn't know what it was about? Why did you answer?" She asks laughing.

"I don't know. I find you are right in most cases and I have come to trust you" I answer honestly "I didn't want to disappoint you" I add in a whisper. She must have heard me because she has pulled me into an embrace. Her smaller frame immediately making me feel safe.

"I love you Seven" she murmurs into my chest.

"I love you too Kathryn" I genuinely smile whilst saying it, I mean every word of it. She pulls away slightly, taking both my hands and heads towards her quarter doors.

"Come on love" She says tugging on my hands gently. "I'd hate for you to agree with me without seeing the facts" She throws a coy smile toward me.

"Kathryn?" I ask, unsure to her meaning.

"It's time to get acquainted with the journeys of a warrior princess and her sidekick Gabrielle." 


End file.
